footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Pirès
| cityofbirth = Reims | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger / Attacking midfielder | currentclub = FC Goa | clubnumber = 7 | youthyears = 1989–1992 1992–1993 | youthclubs = Reims Metz | years = 1993–1998 1998–2000 2000–2006 2006–2010 2010–2011 2014– | clubs = Metz Marseille Arsenal Villarreal Aston Villa FC Goa | caps(goals) = 162 (43) 66 (8) 189 (62) 103 (13) 9 (0) 8 (1) | nationalyears = 1995–1996 1996–2004 | nationalteam = France U21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 12 (5) 79 (14) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Robert Emmanuel Pirès (born 29 October 1973) is a French footballer who plays for FC Goa in the Indian Super League. He is a former French international footballer and is best known for his time with Arsenal, where he won three FA Cups and two Premier League titles including the club's unbeaten season of 2003–04. A former France international, Pirès earned 79 caps between 1996 and 2004 for his country, including winning both the 1998 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2000. He has been included in the Team of the Year for the 2001-02, 2002–03 and 2003–04 seasons, was the Player of the Tournament for the 2001 FIFA Confederations Cup, FWA Player of the Year for the 2001-02 season, Ligue 1 Young Player of the Year for the 1995-96 season, and was included in the FIFA 100 by Pelé. He was also voted by Arsenal fans as the 6th greatest player in the club's history. Pirès has played the majority of his career as a left winger, but can also play all across the midfield or in a position to support the forward line. Personal information *'Full Name: '''Robert Emmanuel Pires *'Date of Birth: 29 October 1973 *'Place of Birth: '''Reims France *'Height: '6 ft 2in *'Playing Position: 'Midfielder Youth Career *Reims, 1989-1992 *FC Metz, 1992-1993 Senior Career *FC Metz, 1993-1998 *Olympique de Marseille, 1998-2000 *Arsenal, 2000-2006 *Villareal CF, 2006-2010 *Aston Villa, 2010-2011 International *France U21, 1995-1996 *France, 1996-2004 Honours '''FC Metz ' *Coupe de la Ligue, 1996 '''Arsenal *FA Premier League, 2001–02, 2003–04 *FA Premier League Runner-Up, 2000–01 *FA Community Shield, 2002, 2004 *UEFA Champions League Runner-Up, 2006 France *FIFA World Cup, 1998 *UEFA European Championship, 2000 *FIFA Confederations Cup, 2001, 2003 Individual *Ligue 1 Young Player of the Year, 1995–96 *Chevalier of the Legion d'honneur, France's highest decoration, 1998 *Football Writers' Association's Footballer of the Year, 2001-02 (with Arsenal) *PFA Team of the Year, 2001–02, 2002–03, 2003–04 *FA Premier League Player of the Month, February 2003 *2001 FIFA Confederations Cup : Player of the Tournament *2001 FIFA Confederations Cup: Top scorer *FIFA 100 External links * * *Profile at Arsenal.com *Profiles at sporting-heroes.net Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:French players Category:Midfielders Category:FC Metz players Category:Olympique de Marseille players Category:Villarreal CF players Category:Aston Villa F.C. players Category:FC Goa players Category:1973 births Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:Premier League players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:2001 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:Living people Category:Players